Twin Mothers of Cosmog
by Wolfboywarrior
Summary: This is the story of two girls, a gifted one from Saffron City of the Kanto Region hungry for a new journey, and a sheltered one stumbling through her life out of fright. What will happen when these two girls meet? What fate awaits them? Only Arceus knows.
1. Chapter 1: Willful Beginnings

_The World of Pokemon, filled with various regions of pokemon and the people that live within them. Among those are Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos; what do they all have in common? They all share a tradition of young pokemon trainers setting out on journeys at a young age to accomplish their own dreams of catching pokemon, making new friends, and even becoming champions. However our story isn't anywhere close to those regions, our story doesn't involve the foray of fighting gym leaders and collecting badges oh no. This is the story of a young girl by the name of Cecil Dinnelle, a gifted child from Saffron City who's Kanto Journey was denied by her family's move to a new region, the tropical paradise of Alola. And although the door to one journey has closed, another is about to open…_

"Focus your mind Cecil….let the pokemon's feelings link with yours…." A young woman spoke as she stood behind a young girl clad in a blue skirt, red shoes and white t-shirt as her long black hair dangled low past her shoulders. Her sight was obscured with that of a blindfold as a large humanoid pokemon intently grasping two metal spoons. It stared at the two young women intently as its two spoons began to bend and his body began to radiate with energy.

"Alaka….." It muttered as reached out towards the young girl beginning the link. Cecil's body began to tremble as she gritted her teeth feeling the weight of Alakazam's psychic power beginning to weigh down upon her.

"Sabrina...it hurts..." Cecil whimpered as she struggled to keep her mind in focus. Sabrina's Alakazam was indeed a powerful pokemon as the weight of his influence pressed down upon her causing her to wince. Finally Sabrina sighed.

"Alakazam stop." She said as her pokemon followed her command and the weight on Cecil's mind was suddenly lifted causing her to stumble to the floor.

"I know you don't wish to hear this Cecil but...I'm afraid you will not be able to make it as a psychic..." Cecil sighed as she took off her blindfold. She and Sabrina knew that there was something about her that made her interestingly gifted in understanding pokemon. She remembered how her friends at school would always say that she and her mom's Meowth acted as if they were brother and sister instead of pet and owner. Ever since she was little she always found herself being more comfortable around pokemon and talking with them. This behavioral quirk caught the attention of Saffron City's local gym leader Sabrina, whom despite being strict in her teachings; doted on her as if she were her own sibling. Cecil had hoped her gift meant she could become a psychic like Sabrina, although now that didn't seem like the case.

"I knew something was wrong….but I was hoping I'd at least learn something…! Especially since now that Mom and I are moving to Alola..." She said with a frustrated sigh. Sabrina helped her up and with stern eyes she gave a soft smile and patted her head.

"Whether your a psychic or not shouldn't matter Cecil...what matters is that you understand the feelings of pokemon...you can communicate with them in a way most people can't...I know you'll be fine..." She said reassuringly as Cecil looked up and gave her a bright smile before giving the Gym Leader a hug.

"I'm going to miss you Sabrina..." She said as the woman softly caressed her hair.

"I know your also frustrated that you didn't get to go on your journey here in Kanto...but somehow, I know you'll find the journey your looking for in Alola." Sabrina said as she retained her smile as Cecil smiled and gave her a wide and bright smile.

"Thank you Sabrina...hey, ya never know I might just become Champion of the Alola Region, like how Lance is the Kanto and Johto Champion!" Cecil declared as Sabrina suddenly giggled.

"That would be wonderful Cecil, I'll even come battle you one day." She said as she said goodbye to her favorite apprentice as she left the Gym. Cecil waved to her as she left for home on that cold night of the Saffron city streets. As she returned home a young woman lay unconscious on their living room couch as a small cat-like creature perked up upon her entry and ran to her.

"Hey Meowth I'm back" She whispered as she crouched down and caressed the fur of the little pokemon as the cat purred upon response. As Cecil noticed the still open boxes she stifled a giggle, her mother was always a free spirit, so much so that sometimes Cecil had trouble ascertaining her as an adult but instead a really cheery teenage girl. As she grabbed hold of a blanket she walked over and gently put it over her mother and tucked her in.

"Good night Mom" Cecil whispered and walked up to her room and sighed as she took off her coat and shoes sitting down at her desk.

"The Alola Region huh….I guess it won't be so bad..." She whispered, already having gone through a full day of saying goodbye to her friends at school and saying goodbye to Sabrina. In that moment she noticed a copy of the travel brochure advertising the Alola Region that her mother had given her. As she warmed up her computer she took a moment to look over the brochure, before her mind could process the images she began hearing a bleeping sound on her computer. As she looked at the screen she noticed the caller ID on the screen and her mouth went agape.

"Professor Kukui…? How did..." She wondered before as the realization hit her. She had heard her mother talk about the man with such a suspicious fondness that it was almost as if she was having a high school crush. She must have been in contact with the scientist and gave him her poke-mail video call address. She sighed and wiped away a small nervous sweat as she answered the call.

 _Meanwhile in Aether Paradise..._

"C-Cmon Cosm-I mean Nebby...cmon we are getting out of here..." A young girl with blazing golden hair adorned down her back like a veil over her pale white dress whispered as she attempted to coax the mysterious cloud like pokemon into the large bag she held in her arms.

"Cmon Nebby…." She whispered as she looked at the glowing yellow eyes of the pokemon and gave a meek smile.

"I'll protect you..." She whispered as the pokemon let out a soft mew and floated into her bag.

The young girl quickly zipped up the bag leaving air for the pokemon inside as she attempted quietly sneaking out of the lab. She knew what she was doing was wrong, she knew her mother would never forgive her, she also knew for sure that she was immensely frightened. As she heard footsteps nearby she quickly rushed towards the elevator passing some employees before they could figure out why a child was in the lower labs.

"Miss Lillie what are you do-" They attempted to ask as Lillie pressed the switch stepping onto the elevator as it began to rise.

"I just need to get to the docks and then I'll make my way to Akala Island..." She mumbled as it wasn't long before the alarms began blaring making the young girl wince in fright. Did they report her immediately? Did she trip the security system on her way out? What if her mother was waiting for her at the top!? The thoughts racing through her head made her whole body begin quivering in horror as she arrived on the storage and processing floor.

"Good I just need to hurry over to the docks and find a boat…!" She mumbled as she heard Nebby let out a concerned mew.

"Peeww….?" the pokemon whimpered as Lillie looked down at it and smiled.

"W-We're okay Nebby...we're going to be okay..." She said beginning to step out of the elevator before hearing one of the security guards calling out to her and rallying more personnel.

"Oh no!" Lillie cried as she turned and quickly retreated back to the elevator and in a panicked state slammed her fist into the console as the elevator began ascending up to the top floor revealing a large green area filled with plants and Lillie began hearing the sounds of all the frightened pokemon kept here.

"Shes in the conservatory area! All personnel we've got her cornered!" She heard a voice call out on the intercom as she grasped her hat and began running desperately holding the bag as Aether employees that had been tending to the pokemon were now converging upon her. As she dashed around from corner to corner her options were quickly running out. Finally as she ran around a corner to cut back towards the elevator she saw three Aether staff members waiting for her. She gasped as she began backing away, turning to see more Aether employees slowing down behind her.

"Miss Lillie let's be reasonable here, drop the bag and come quietly. We all know your not getting out of here." A young man spoke as he led some of his coworkers beginning their approach. As Lillie trembled looked back and forth as terror was written over her eyes as she felt the bag begin to shake and a light begin emanating from it. Her eyes went wide as she looked down at Nebby; who was now glowing with a bright blueish hue.

"Nebby no!" She cried before she was suddenly engulfed in a bright beam of blue light shooting up into the sparkling nights sky.

As confusion ensued a woman sat in her office chair watching the security footage, her serpentine eyes trembling in an enraged furrowed brow gritting her teeth.

"Miss Lusamine, it appears Cosmog used its abilities to help Miss Lillie escape." A young woman's voice spoke next to her. Lusamine clenched her fists tightly as her body seemed coiled up to lash out in a fit of rage. Instead a wide; sinister smile creased her gorgeous lips.

"No matter….continue normal operations as usual, she will have to come home eventually...Wicke, pass the word down to Chief Faba to accelerate production of the Beast Balls..." She said with a smirk as a young woman quietly bowed and left the room. Lusamine sighed as she leaned back in her chair letting out her smooth legs out over her desk.

"I suppose its time to give our 'friends' a call..." She said with a wide, frightening smirk and began typing out the number.


	2. Chapter 2: Heroic Meetings

_6 months later…_

Cecil lay in her bed exhausted as the tropical humidity radiated through her new windows. They had finally arrived in the Alola Region after a long boat ride across the ocean and with the passing of her 11th birthday at sea her only thought was what awaited her here on Melemele Island. As she played the video conversation she had with Professor Kukui in her mind she remembered that brown dog-like pokemon she had seen in the video. Even from her computer screen she could sense its feelings of free spirited excitement. She remembered the professor calling it a Rockruff, which from Cecil's pre-established knowledge of pokemon back in Kanto that meant Rockruff was a rock type. To Cecil Rockruff looked so adorably unique compared to the other pokemon she met in Kanto that she wanted to meet as many Alolan pokemon as she could while living here. It was then she felt her sleepy daydreaming be interrupted by a loud mew, she opened her eyes and rolled onto her side seeing Meowth on her bed peering down at her.

"Did you come to wake me up Meowth…?" She asked as the pokemon responded with a loud meow before hopping off of her bed allowing the girl to get up to dress. She figured that Mom must've sent Meowth to come wake her up from her nap as she checked outside her window and saw a beautifully lovely moon greeting her.

"I didn't think the nap I took was that long..." Cecil mumbled as she looked in the mirror and gave her body an up and down once over taking a moment to check her chest in particular. On the way to Alola after a couple of days from her 11th birthday Cecil had begun breaking out into sweats and began spotting the first pimples on her skin. The early stages of embarrassing puberty of which her mom was absolutely ecstatic when she found out, to her worry as she had begun the ordeal she knew her chest would be developing. Currently as of yet her bust was still small enough to where she had no need of a bra just yet, as excited as she was of growing up she felt concern over the possibility of her chest being too big.

"Still flat...good" She muttered as she grabbed hold of the new shirt her mother had bought for her after they had first arrived on the island. It had a bright yellow hue with a tropical palm tree design upon it befitting that of an Alolan local, It was a design Cecil liked and so she slid it on before grabbing her shorts. As she put on her shorts and socks she looked over at the deep red beanie hat that her mom also bought her, it was designed in a way to where that the hat looked like a volcano, the problem was due to Cecil's long hair she always had trouble keeping it on. Despite her mother's suggestions however she refused to cut her hair simply because she couldn't wear her new hat. Instead she took hold of a ribbon and began to tie the back of her hair into a bun. Once that was done she put on her hat and took a peek in the mirror to see if her idea worked.

"Yes now I can at least try wearing this thing without it slipping off!" She said happily as her long bangs hung closely tickling her cheeks. She quickly slipped on her shoes before running out of her room to meet with her mother.

"There you are sleepy head! You look absolutely adorable in your new clothes~!" She cried as she stood among a pile of packed boxes. Even though we had successfully moved into the house, there were still a substantial amount of boxes that remained either unopened or still packed. Cecil momentarily sighed for a moment as her mother spoke.

"I hope you slept well! I didn't want to wake you immediately after all the work you put into bringing that stuff in. We just need to start unpacking." She said before they both suddenly heard the doorbell.

"Hey sweetie could you check and see who that is? It might be the professor coming to visit~!" Cecil sighed with a hint of embarrassment as she turned and walked back into the living room to answer the door only to see the door open suddenly. As Cecil stood there in shock a tall man walked in clad in a long lab coat, beach swim shorts, white shoes and what looked to be a baseball cap along with interesting sunglasses. To Cecil's slight embarrassment as she remembered the video conversation she had with this man was that he always neglected in wearing a shirt, showing off his surprisingly toned muscular chest.

"Well hello there cousin! I figured you both were busy so I let myself in! Woo!" He said with a jovial tone as she heard her mom walk in and let out a squeal of delight.

"Professor Kukui you're here! We honestly didn't think you would be dropping in so soon!" She said as Meowth rushed in at her side letting out a curious mew at the new stranger.

"Hey there Miss Dinelle! Haven't seen you since I left for the Indigo League!" He said as to Cecil's embarrassment she heard her mom go into her schoolgirl-like giggling.

 _I swear she can be so childish sometimes…_ She thought as the bare chested man momentarily caressed his facial hair nodding as he thought of nostalgia before turning to her.

"So your Cecil huh? So now that your finally in Alola what do ya think cousin?" He asked as he flashed a bright grin.

As Cecil was brushing off being called 'cousin' as being part of the local lingo she thought of all the pokemon she saw and the pokemon she had heard since she and her mother first stepped upon Melemele Island. She knew that if Kukui hadn't arrived when he did she was beginning to consider going outside herself to see what sort of wild pokemon were nearby.

"Alola seems like a really neat place Professor~! I especially want to see pokemon like that Rockruff you have at where I was assuming your lab! I just want to share my feelings with them all!" She said as she flashed her own bright smile that would seem almost goofy to other people. Kukui seemed to nod with interest as he remembered their conversation.

"You did mention in our talk that you could communicate with pokemon through their feelings, that's pretty fascinating stuff! Woo!" Cecil blushed as her mom patted her head.

"Yup! My little girl is pretty gifted! Shes been wandering off and talking with wild pokemon ever since she could walk! I still remember when she used to have a big fear of ghost pokemon~!" Cecil's face flushed red as she punched her mom in the arm.

"Mooooommm! I told you I'm not scared anymore! Those ghosts in Lavender town saw to that…." She sighed as Professor Kukui chuckled.

"Sounds like you are quite the adventurer! You are definitely perfect for this then! See, we have a local custom here as a sort of rite of passage for the local youth. How old are you Cecil?" He asked as he held that bright grin on his face.

"I just turned 11 while Mom and I were still on the boat. Why do you ask Professor?" She asked as the professor let out a joyous chuckle.

"Then you are definitely eligible for Alola's Island challenge! See, your mother had mentioned to me that you were disappointed over not starting your own journey back in Kanto; so you can join the many Alolan youths on the island challenge and meet new friends!" He said as Cecil gasped with delight as any words that she thought of next fell flat in her heart pounding excitement.

"You mean I get to be a Pokemon Trainer?!" She finally cried as her eyes sparkled more than a freshly polished Starmie. Even as Kukui nodded Cecil had already begun fantasizing herself going on a big epic journey, making new friends, meeting new pokemon and forming deep bonds with her team.

"I think you've already lost her Professor! Shes been coming home with scraped elbows and knees for years always with a wild pokemon she befriended either at her side or in her arms wanting to keep them. I still remember always finding her passed out in her room watching pokemon battling tournaments on TV really late at night." Her mom explained as before Kukui could ask further Cecil broke out of her fantasy reverie.

"I'm ready to get going Professor!" She said hopping with excitement as her mom giggled at how adorable her own daughter was behaving.

"Well it seems you heard the girl, just remember to show me what pokemon you get from the kahuna when you get back sweetie~!" She said as Cecil momentarily gave her mom a jealous look for knowing information about the island challenge ahead of time without telling her. She said goodbye to her mom and Meowth and stepped out the front door with Kukui into the warm night air. Cecil took a moment to close her eyes and let out a soft sigh of joy as she listened to the nearby tide slamming into the beach. It was a very mellowing feeling as Kukui finally spoke.

"Hey you really are from Saffron City cousin! You look more at peace than a psychic pokemon using Calm Mind!" He said as Cecil opened her eyes and blushed with embarrassment compared to how hyper-actively excited she was behaving just minutes ago.

"I used to want to become a psychic, since I first realized I could communicate with pokemon through their emotions. So Sabrina herself agreed to take me in for psychic training in her gym, except that….didn't go well." Cecil said as she almost trailed off remembering Sabrina and all the nights they spent having her train her mind against Sabrina's psychic pokemon. Kukui listened intently as the sounds of nearby pokemon overwhelmed Cecil's mind as she attempted to ascertain the pokemon by their sound. The professor may as well have been miles away as they stepped towards the bustling village of Iki town.

 _10 minutes ago…_

Lillie gingerly stepped outside of Professor Kukui's home as she felt the bag she held tremble. Today was the day she was going to do something to help Nebby and go to the local island ruins commemorating the island's guardian deity, Tapu Koko. As she had finished her chores within the professor's lap and wrote in her diary she dusted off her long snow white dress and slid on her large white hat before stepping out onto the sand. As the moon glittered out over the water she took a moment to look around as she tried to remember the path she'd need to take.

"I really wish I was better at not getting lost..." She sighed as she looked at the moonlight over the incoming tides and felt a small smile crease her lips. There was always was a certain charm to seeing natural moonlight shining over the tides as they washed ashore. She felt a soft tugging at her heart as she remembered watching the tides come in on the edge of Aether Paradise, its pale, colorless white plating rejecting waves and splashing up at her. She then shook her head putting down her overbearing nerves and rising fear.

"I'm going today...I'm going to go to the Ruins of Conflict and help Nebby…!" As if hearing her the occupant inside the bag let out a squeak as she stepped out on her path and began walking up towards Iki town. As Lillie passed by a couple of trainers preparing for a pokemon battle she quickly looked away using the village to keep herself distracted.

"Its odd how a community as small as Iki town can feel so peaceful…" She muttered as she walked up to the first local she saw and asked directions. The old man gave her a friendly smile and pointed the way to her.

"Well if you plan on going to pray to Tapu Koko, proceed up Mahalo trail there behind the village, just be careful though the bridge is fairly old!" He warned as Lillie smiled and thanked him and began to walk towards the entrance to the trail as fate seemed to follow not far behind.

As Cecil and Professor Kukui approached Iki town she delightedly smiled as she took in the sights, seeing the local houses and the burning torches lighting the path as the locals tended to their daily lives. In that moment a young boy turned and saw them before running towards them as a brown dog like pokemon tailed behind him. He stared up at the professor with an admiring smile.

"Professor Kukui! Professor Kukui! When are you going to battle me and my Rockruff again and help teach him some new moves!?" He asked as Cecil crouched down letting the boy's Rockruff walk up and sniff the back of her hand.

"Tell ya what, just keep getting stronger and then I'll battle you! Only you and your pokemon can find the ultimate move! Woo!" he exclaimed as the boy laughed delightedly admiring how cool the Professor was to him before noticing Cecil.

Cecil smiled as the boy's Rockruff pressed up against her palm letting the girl caress his fur. Cecil gasped as she saw the stones on the dog neck and looked up at the boy. She had to know more about this pokemon as she could hardly contain herself.

"This is your Rockruff right? he's such a cutie~!" She squealed as the boy let out an embarrassed chuckle and his Rockruff let out a happy bark, taking pleasure in this newfound praise from a stranger. Cecil could only giggle as he watched the pokemon wag his tail before pressing his head against her arm before she felt the stone collar rubbing against her skin.

"Whoa Noel took to you really fast! Usually when Rockruff rub their stone collars against others its usually a sign that they like them a lot! Which unfortunately starts hurting after a while…!" he said before chuckling again while Cecil gave the Rockruff a bright smile as the dog happily barked running around in circles before getting into a pounce-like stance lolling his tongue out happily panting.

"Thats so adorable~!" She said as she looked up at the Professor's bright sparkling smile and stood back up.

"Hey you're Cecil aren't you?" the boy asked as he began to size up the young Kantonian newcomer.

"Huh? How did you know my name?" Cecil asked as the surprise lay written over her face. That was when the Professor chimed in.

"I sort of...passed the word along around the island as soon as we talked that first night and so everyone including Kahuna Hala has been excited to welcome you as a resident of Melemele." he said as he chuckled with that same smile on his face.

"Hey as soon as you get going on your island challenge we should battle sometime!" The boy said before he turned and ran with his Rockruff happily following after him. Cecil was surprised at how the locals seemed to care for newcomers like they are family before a thought came to mind.

"Wait a minute, who is Kahuna Hala?" She asked as she followed the professor into the village.

"Oh actually that's who we came here to meet, he is the one that will be giving you your first pokemon, although..." He said, trailing off as confusion fell upon his face looking around the main plaza.

"He doesn't seem to be here...huh….alright Cecil let's split up and look for Hala. He's probably busy with an errand so he should be around here somewhere." He said as Cecil tilted her head in confusion. She was still entirely confused at what a kahuna exactly was but she assumed they were like gym leaders back in Kanto. For a moment she wondered what Sabrina would think of this peculiar system if she were in Alola.

"Oh he'll be hard to miss! He'll look just like a Kahuna! Woo!" He said before he walked away to go look for him.

"What does that even mean?!" Cecil cried as the professor was quickly out of ear shot and sighed turning to walk around the plaza, except her search was quickly interrupted as she looked towards what looked to be an entrance to a large forest trail.

A young girl who looked slightly older than her stood trembling and nervous at the entrance to the trail, sticking out like an anomaly among the tropical villagers as she was clad in all white fabrics, stretching from her boots, her gorgeous white dress and her snow white hat adorning the top of her glittering golden hair. For a moment Cecil stood frozen in time staring at this girl, who was she? Was she new to Alola like her? It was then she noticed the girl turn to look down at the duffel bag she was holding as it momentarily shook as if something was inside. Cecil's eyes narrowed upon the girl, who was she? She had to know, the Professor would have to find the kahuna himself.

She followed after the girl as she proceeded up the trail, her mind filling with questions trying to develop a nice first impression. She felt her heart fluttering as she was filled with thoughts of them being friends. As she heard the girl stop for a moment she began to go to the girl and introduce herself but stopped when Cecil heard the girl speak to the bag.

"Just stay in the bag Nebby we're almost there, we just can't afford for people to see you right now!" She said in a scolding tone towards the bag as it shook once again. Cecil then realized that she couldn't take her eyes off the bag as she felt almost a tickling sensation on her skin, this was a feeling she always got whenever she sensed a pokemon's feelings.

"She's got a pokemon in there…!" She mumbled as the girl continued onward up the trail. Cecil stifled a giggle as she watched her. Cecil immediately began wondering if she was a pokemon trainer and if that were so why she was keeping her pokemon inside a large conspicuous bag like she had just performed a kidnapping.

"I swear I've seen neo-Team Rocket grunts with more subtlety...anyway I better catch up." She muttered as she walked forward, excited to meet whatever pokemon was inside the bag. She wanted to learn more about the pokemon, she wanted to know more about that girl, she wanted to know more about the island challenge. So many new desires had flooded within her body and Cecil had just barely arrived in Alola to appreciate it. It was then she heard a loud scream as she looked up and saw birds flying towards the direction she was heading.

"Oh no...Spearow…!" She muttered before sprinting up the trail to catch up with the golden haired princess that still flooded her curious nature. The scene she found wasn't exactly what she expected, as she came upon a small rickety bridge overlooking a large river she saw the girl on her side of the bridge trembling and terrified. As Cecil ran up to her the girl was too scared to even register her presence as she saw tears beginning to form on her face.

"P-Please…! Save Nebby…!" She cried as she stared at the stranger before her, Cecil looked out towards the bridge and as she thought, the flock of Spearow she saw back on the trail were harassing and attacking a small looking cloud-like creature. It was letting out strange sounds that Cecil knew were ones of fear, Cecil felt the sensation from earlier intensify as the strange pokemon's movements betrayed its fear as if telling Cecil "Please save me!" A plea Cecil was more than happy to oblige.

"Just stay here! I'll go rescue your pokemon!" Cecil told the girl before breaking out into a run feeling the ancient wood crackle and fall beneath her into the water below. She quickly shoved her way through the circling flock of Spearow as she took hold of the strange pokemon and held him close to her chest as she winced feeling the wrath of the flock as the Spearow continued attacking, willing to tear the human girl beneath them to pieces.

"Pew…?" the pokemon let out a soft sound as it he looked up at her in confusion.

"Its okay...your going to be fine…!" She said as the Spearow's onslaught continued cutting her with their talons and pecking at her. Cecil turned to look at the path she took behind her, noticing the bits of wood that had fallen, remembering how the bridge shook with her running.

"Well we're not going back without a few scars….huh?!" She said as just before she could form a new solution she saw blue light as the pokemon in her arms began to glow. As she tried processing seeing this strange pokemon use its power while trying to hide her excitement she heard the bridge begin to shatter as a large blue explosion forced the Spearow back and destroy the bridge. Cecil held the pokemon even tighter as the two began to fall fast towards the river. And as fear began building as she heard a loud roar, as another new pokemon came flying down as if it were a living bolt of lightning.


End file.
